


A Sappywolf and a Failwolf (try to) solve love

by Pancakesmakemehappy



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Failwolf - Freeform, Failwolf Friday, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesmakemehappy/pseuds/Pancakesmakemehappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tries to help Derek ask Stiles out in the midst of Alpha Pack trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A good wingman is a necessity

**Author's Note:**

> This mutli chapter fic is part of Failwolf Friday so hopefully every Friday I will update it.  
> There is a lot of Derek and Scott brotpness.

“Stiles, I like you.”

The packet of Reese’s Pieces flies through the air, and as soon as it flies out of Derek’s hand his senses quickly alert him that he’s completely fucked this up.

It’s the wrong smell.

It’s the wrong number of heartbeats.

And it is the wrong person lounging on the bed.

It’s hard to say who is more shocked.

Derek stumbles back against the window he has just climbed through cursing under his breath shortly after the words leave his mouth. He hadn’t been looking as he entered; he knew the words wouldn’t come out if he made eye contact. Now, cursing under his breath, he hated himself for letting his cowardice win. Scott, on the other hand, shoots into a sitting position on the bed- Stiles’ bed- eyes wide open, mouth slacked, the game controller that was in his hand drops to the floor along with the chocolate. A moment of complete silence passes.

“Wh-what the hell man?” Scott splutters in the same moment that Derek yells “why the hell are you here?”

Scott swiftly gets to his feet; eyeing him with a glare Derek straightens himself up off the window.

“Don’t you think I should be asking you that?”

Derek huffs and crossed his arms over his chest. “No, I don’t.”

“You can’t just come through someone’s window, Derek, what is wrong with you? What if his neighbours saw? What if-”

“Listen Scott,” and Scott bristles and glowers at the way Derek spits his name out, “when I ask or care about what you think I’ll make sure to let you know, but until then…” and Derek turns around ready to leave. Stiles isn’t here and even if he was, well, today has already be ruined. He’d have to regroup and try again later- or not. Probably not. It had taken so much for him even to come here, after weeks and weeks of psyching himself up. He’d finally just done it. Only for Scott to be here instead. Derek wants to punch something.

Already half way out of the room Derek is not concerned with Scott or showing his back to him until he hears him start to speak again.

“You like Stiles.” His tone is bemused but certain, and only grows more confident after he sees Derek freeze up. “You thought I was Stiles and you told him- or me- but you meant to tell him that you like him.”

There is nothing to say to that, not really, and Derek doesn’t owe it to Scott to use energy in order to lie or tell the truth. He swings his other leg out of the window so that he’s sitting on the ledge ready to jump out.

Scott makes a sound like a bark of laughter, a hint of something scornful on the edge. “Wow, that’s just- you- Derek Hale- liking my best friend. No-one’s going to believe this, much less Sti-“

Derek is back in the room and stalking quickly up to Scott who stands his ground and stares back up at Derek who looms down at him. “Try saying a word of this to anyone and I will break every bone in your body. Twice.”

“I would like to see you try, Derek.”

Derek bares his teeth and Scott does the same, their eyes glowing for a moment before something seems to catch Scott’s attention. He still watches Derek carefully but his noise twitches as he sniffs.

“Reese’s Pieces?” he says and the wolf goes out of his face and instead an incredulous look spreads over his face. “You got him Reese’s Pieces.” And he starts to laugh.

Derek’s face goes back to normal to, except for the faint blush rising to the back of his neck. He clenches the cuffs of his leather jacket into his fists and glares at Scott.

“I can’t believe you bought Reese’s Pieces.”

“So what?”

“And you just threw them.”

“Scott,” Derek growls.

“Is that how you go about telling someone you like them? Climb through their window and throw food at them. Derek, you are lame.” Scott’s smile is very victorious and it sets Derek’s teeth on edge.

“Not as lame as some,” he says, “heard from your girlfriend yet after she tried to kill us all a few months ago.”

The smile drops form Scott’s face.

“Or has she just decided that finishing you off just isn’t worth her time?”

Derek is quick to push Scott away when the teenager lunges at him. Scott crashes into the bed but is up and on all fours not seconds later. His face is wolfed out and he snarls at Derek who’s still mostly human but his teeth are sharper and his claws are out.

“Don’t worry Scott, all couples go through a rough patch.”

“How would you know, it’s not like Stiles even looks at you twice. You can like him all you want Derek, but Stiles has better taste than liking a creepy stalker that nobody wants to be around.”

Derek doesn’t attack him, he’s older and in much more control over his emotions, or so he would like to believe. He makes sure that his facial expression doesn’t change even at the barb that strikes much more than we would ever say. 

“So leave him alone- leave us alone.” Scott half yells.

Derek schools his face and takes a step forward, he watches as Scott tenses even more. It’s a small victory, but a bitter one as well. He’s not afraid of Derek, not really, hasn’t been for a long time but Derek can sense the wariness and strong dislike towards him.

Derek stands back and puts his hands in his jacket pocket. He turns away and leaves without saying another word. Scott listens to him make his down the street until there is nothing left to hear, and then he flops back on the bed, heaving a loud sigh.

He lies there for a while until her remembers that he was playing a game and didn’t pause it before he left it. He curses and picks it up starting the level again. He’s not too sure how much time passes until Stiles returns to his home, slamming the front door and loudly pounding up the stairs until he trashes the door to his bedroom open.

“Scott, man, sorry to keep you waiting, I had to drop something off for my dad at the station.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he says smiling up at Stiles.

Stiles sits on the bed, pulling off his shoes. “Guess who I saw, just now, as I was driving home.” He continues before Scott can ask. “Derek Hale, weird right? Who knew they guy even came out of his cave before dark. How long’s it been since we’ve seen his royal creeper?”

Scott shrugs and doesn’t take his eye off of his game. “Does it really matter; he’s not our problem anymore.”

“Yeah, finally. I swear any time he’s in our lives, they just get harder.” Kicking his shoes under his bed Stiles gets up and sits down on his desk chair and swivels it around so that he’s facing Scott. “Now things are finally getting back to normal. Back to boring, old Beacon Hills.”

Scott pauses the game and settles it on his stomach; he looks up at Stiles and raises an eyebrow. “And that’s bad because…”

“Because I am bored out of my freaking mind, Scott. Yes it’s nice not to be in life- threatening situations anymore, but come on dude. It’s been like months since anything interesting has happened to us. “He runs his hands through his hair. “I’m not asking for another Gerard, I am not insane, but please, can something happen before I lose my mind?”

Scott smiles playfully mocking and says, “I think it’s too late for that.”

“Oh shut up,” Stiles laughs back. He then slumps in his chair, head flung back. “What does a guy have to do for some non life-threatening fun around here?”

Scott opens his mouth but closes it quickly thinking better of it. He throws the console at Stiles who catches it easily enough.

“I’ll take boring old Beacon Hills any day.”

“Oh course you would,” Stiles sighs but he starts up a game anyway.

*

It’s more than two week later when Scott sees Derek again. Scott’s getting out of his car and there Derek is, standing in near the front door of his house. Scott slams the driver seat door shut with a frustrated sigh and walks over to Derek but before he can say anything Derek cuts him off.

“The Alpha Pack is circling Beacon Hills, they’ve been to t he woods, near you school and the vet.”

“What? Did you see them?”

Derek shakes his head, “I only know because I caught the scents of other werewolves. It’s like they’re leading me there, just to show me that they’re here.”

A worried look spreads on Scott’s face. “Have they done anything yet- attacked someone?”

“No, but who knows how long that’ll last. So keep an eye out.” And then Derek starts to walk away down the garden path.

“What,” Scott asks, “that’s all you have to say?”

“I only came to warn you Scott,” Derek says without even turning to face him or even stopping. “Do what you like with the information.”

“Derek we need a plan.”

Derek turns to face him but keeps walking, making his way to his camaro that Scott didn’t notice parked a little further down the street, backwards. “You don’t need my help since you’re so good at making your own plans.” And there is a sharp bitterness to his tone.

Scott’s heart starts to pump faster as the thought of an unknown danger. “What do they want?”

Derek shrugs.

“Then what the heck can be done?”

“Well I’m planning on finding them, and then killing them.”

Scott throws out his hands. “How can you even think about doing that, you don’t even have a pack. All going after them is going to do is getting yourself killed.”

Derek stops walking. “I’m an Alpha, Scott. I can handle it.”

“Like you could handle the Kanima, or Gerard-“

Derek leaps over to him and pushes Scott hard against his front door. Derek snarls close to his face. “Don’t mention Gerard to me, Scott.”

“I did what I had to do, and it worked, didn’t it? My plan worked.”

Derek visibly tries to calm himself; he sucks in a deep breath and slowly unclenches his hands from Scott’s collar, then he takes a step back.

“I didn’t come here to argue, I just came here to want you because I thought you might want to know.”

Scott nods and watches Derek walk down his drive and leaves in his fancy black car. There’s a bitter taste in his mouth that may just be shame.

*

Derek’s sitting slumped on a chair in the operation room of the Veterinary, he’s holding onto one right arm which is bandaged, blood already soaking through it. Deaton is fussing with a large cut across Derek’s forehead although Derek keeps shaking it, telling Deaton to back off because he’s fine.

Scott leans against the wall on the opposite side of the room and watched quietly for a while until Deaton finally gets Derek to stay still and finishes stitching his forehead.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it Derek,” Deaton says ad he clears away his equipment. Derek doesn’t respond only watches him with a critical eye until Deaton heads towards Scott, clapping him on the shoulders then leaves.

“Was it the Alpha Pack?” Scott asks when it’s clear that Derek isn’t going to say anything. Derek nods, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

“You went looking for them again didn’t you?”

Derek nods his head again, this time a bit more stiffly.

“Oh god, they’re just playing with us now.” Scott sighed.

“You think I don’t know that?” Derek snaps, eyes quickly opening and back straightening.

“Why are you yelling at me? I get that you’re frustrated but stop taking it out on me.“Scott tries to keep his voice level. They don’t need to fight each other right now, They’re both tense and frightened, even if Derek isn’t going to admit it, and completely over their heads.

It’s late in the evening and the room is dark, Scott walks over to the light switch and switches them on. In the too bright artificial light Derek seems to stand out. The dark shadows under his eyes, the shadows in the hollows of his cheeks and overall gloom that seems to tense every muscle in his body.

“So what do we do?” Scott asks.

“I don’t know,” Derek answers honestly.

Neither of them speaks for a moment and Scott can almost feel Derek tense up more and more.

“At least they haven’t killed anyone. If they really wanted us dead, we’d be dead.”

Derek huffs at that but he doesn’t disagree.

“We just have to be positive.”

“Being positive can end with us being killed.”

“Ugh, you sound like Stiles,” Scott says, “why am I the only one that can remain positive when things go bad.”

“Well maybe it’s because I know that when things seem bad, they are actually much worse. From experience there is nothing to be positive about.”

“You can’t live your life thinking like that.”

Derek scoffs but Scott cuts him off before he can say anything.

“What about Stiles,” he quickly says. “If you were going to tell him that you liked him you must have been hoping for something positive to come out of it.”

Derek faces away from where Scott stands. “Just leave it. We have other things to think about.”

“Not really, there is clearly nothing we can do right now about the Alpha Pack. We have to make a plan, but we need more information first.”

Derek nods.

“And really it’s been a long week with this, school stuff and well, just stuff. So talking about you, having a crush, on Stiles, is more interesting.”

“Shut up, Scott. Don’t be a dumbass.”

“It’s that right there, Derek. That way you talk to people and treat them. You can’t do that.”

“I didn’t ask for your advice. I don’t need your advice.”

“Well you need something. I wouldn’t even believe that you liked Stiles if it wasn’t for the fact that you brought him his favourite snack.”

“Why are we even talking about this? What, are you going to school me in the ways to Stiles’ heart?” Derek sneers; he watches Scott for a while then turns his head away as if that ended the conversation. It irks Scott, this is always what he does, and this is why Scott hated talking to him, working with him. He treats Scott like an idiot and Scott has had enough of it.

“Yeah,” Scott says and relishes in the surprised look on Derek’s face when snaps his head back towards Scott. “You obviously need all the help you can get, and I know everything there is to know about Stiles.”

He seems to have Derek’s complete attention, even though he’s obviously trying to look unconcerned.

“If that’s all, I have to go, got homework to do.” Scott shoots Derek a small, confident smile then leaves feeling satisfied about getting the last word in. He doesn’t think too much about how he’s helping a 23 year old werewolf get into his best friends pants.

He’ll deal with that later; right now he wants to bask in his victory.

Scott 1- Derek 0.


	2. The clothes make the man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, yay!!!!!

Scott stares at his ceiling, thinking and berating himself. In his hand his phone beeps again; a message from Stiles telling him that he’s close by- because Stiles is driving him to school- because Stiles is a good friend- a good friend that Scott has agreed to pimp out.

Scott groans and flings his arm over his eyes. God he’s so stupid, why did he decide to do this. No, he knows why. This is all Derek’s fault, Derek and his smug smirks and his over confident attitude and just his general ability to get under Scott’s skin. 

“Scott,” his mum’s voice calls from the other side of the door. “You better be up Scott, I’m leaving now and I expect you to be out of here soon too.”

“I will, mum, see you,” Scott shouts back.

He drags himself to his feet, grabbing his bag and packing the array of school stuff that he’ll need. He looks at himself in the mirror; the tips of his hair still slightly damp from his shower but it’ll dry on its own soon enough. Anyway there’s no more time for him to drag his towel through it, as he could hear the sound of Stiles’ jeep turning to corner onto his street. Scott throws his backpack over one shoulder and makes his way out of the front door. As he’s locking it Stiles pulls up on his drive way, honking his horn unnecessarily. Scott glares at him and Stiles smiles widely back.

He only does this because he knows the Mathews, the neighbours who live to the left of the McCalls, hate the both of them and have hatde them since they were 7 and they tested Scott’s water balloon catapult and accidently smacked Ms Mathews with one of them. It makes things awkward for Scott who has to see these people nearly everyday but Stiles relishes on being as obnoxious as he can when he comes over.

“You are such an ass, man,” Scott says as he enters the jeep, Sties laughs at him and honks again before swerving quickly out of the drive and heading towards school.

“So, you never told me how it went last night,” Stiles muses.

“Huh?”

Stiles sighs like Scott’s being difficult on purpose (well maybe he is being difficult but Scott really did not want to talk about anything to do with Derek right now).

“You know, last night at the vets, with Derek and Deaton.”

“Oh, uh, nothing much. Derek was beat up pretty bad but it seems that the Alpha Pack are just messing around, playing with us instead of- well anything else a group of werewolves would do.”

“So our mighty Alpha’s been reduced to a play thing. How about that?”

“He’s not my Alpha,” Scott replies quickly.

“Yeah, Scott, I do know that. No need to be so catty, dude.”

This time Scott sighs. “Sorry I didn’t wake up in a good mood today. Just- let’s just leave it for now. There’s nothing we can do yet.”

Stiles looks at him and Scott tries to keep his face calm, eventually Stiles shrugs. “Sure thing, buddy.”

For the rest of the short journey they talk about homework, and lacrosse and their parent’s coping mechanism.

“No, but seriously, he’s thinking about showing me how to use a gun. I’ve been asking the guy for years about training me and it’s only now that he thinks that I am mature enough. What a joke. I’ve always been this mature, werewolves or not.”

Scott laughs as they pull up to the drive way. “You’re dad going to let you use a gun, where is the downside to that?”

Sties cuts the engine and they both get out. “Not the point Scott, it’s the principle of the matter.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

*

It’s halfway through English when Scott finally decides that he really needs to call off this weird matchmaking thing. He checks that the teacher is occupied behind her computer before he sneaks his phone out of his pocket and holds it on his lap under his desk. He types out a quick message: I can’t help you with Stiles, and sends it. He pockets his phone and gets back to reading the set text. It’s not too long before his phone vibrates in his pocket. It’s from Derek, obviously, and Scott contemplates not answering it, but if it’s important he’s going to regret it. He’s learnt form past mistakes.

The text reads: Well I wasn’t holding my breath that you’d stick to a commitment.

Scott scowls at his screen. Derek’s not even there but he can almost hear the smug tone of his voice. Scott knows he should just leave it, he’s done the right thing, and so he puts his phone away and tries to get back to reading, but Derek’s stupid voice rings in his ear. Scott’s knee jerks up and down under his desk and his eyes look over the words but nothing seems to be going in.

Dammit.

He takes his phone out and texts another message.

This isn’t about me; this is about how it’s weird to pimp out a friend

He waits for a reply but when he notices the teacher look up he stuffs his phone back into his pocket and picks up his book. It isn’t until lunch that Scott remembers to check his messages. He reads the one from Derek

You didn’t seem to mind so much yesterday.

I wasn’t thinking yesterday, Scott replies.

Why doesn’t that surprise me?

“Dude, who are you talking to for you to be making angry faces?”

Scott looks up from his phone at Sties who’s munching a sandwich opposite him.

“It’s no one.” Scott ignores his phone and continues with his lunch, Stiles shrugs.

“So no Isaac today?” Stiles asks after a moment. There’s a slight bitterness to his tone and Scott doesn’t know how to react to that so he ignores it.

“Uh, no, he has a session with Ms Morell, he said it’s just a routine check to make sure that he’s fitting in okay with his foster family.”

Stiles nods his head “alright, it’s just weird that he isn’t hanging off your shoulder.”

Scott makes a face at that and puts down his drink. “Stiles,” he says.

“What?” Stiles makes an innocent face back, “it’s the truth, the guy is like always mooning at you, It’s disgusting.”

“Stiles, he’s my friend. Do you not like him or something?”

“I didn’t say that.”

But he doesn’t deny it, Scott notices. They look at each other for a while neither of them saying anything, until Stiles sighs.

“Okay, fine, the guy’s fine, I don’t hate him.”

“Good,” Scott says earnestly, “because Isaac’s been having a hard enough time and if I can help him I will.”

“Urgh,” Stiles grumbles slumping in his chair. “Your nobleness is suffocating.”

“Oh shut up,” Scott laughs, throwing one of his fries at him.

*

Scott’s walking to his last lesson of the day when his phone rings. He picks it up straight away and is surprised that it’s Derek on the other end, before he can ask Derek what the hell he’s doing Derek talks first.

“Scott, don’t panic but the Alpha Pack were at your house.”

Scott comes to an abrupt halt , to the annoyance of some students behind him. He ignores them and huddles to the side by the lockers.

“What, what do you mean? How do you know that?”

“I was following their scent and it led me to your house. They left a mark on your door, the same one that they left on mine.”

Scott clutches his phone tightly in his hand. “What does that mean? Does it mean that they’re coming for me?”

Derek breathes out a loud sigh. “Yes, I think so.”

“My mum,” Scott says, heart pounding rapidly against his chest. “I have to go find my mum; I have to make sure that she’s safe.”

“No, stay at school Scott, we don’t-“

“There is no way that I am staying here. I have to make sure that they haven’t gone after my mum.” His voice is too loud, but the hallway is almost completely clear.

“Scott, stay there. They’re gone. I’ve followed their scent out of town.”

Relief sweeps over him and he leans his forehead against the cool metal of a locker. “Thank god.” He breathes out a sigh. “But I still have to make sure.”

“Scott, they’re trying to bait you out-“Derek began, frustration seeping into his voice. 

“Derek, I don’t care.”

On the other side of the line Derek is silent for a second. Scott thinks about ending the call and just leaving right now when Derek begins to speak again. “Just stay at school, I’ll wait by the hospital until you can get here.”

“Are you sure, I can be there in-“

“Scott just stay at school.”

Scott lets out his own rush of breath. “Thank you.” He says into the phone quietly.

Derek grunts, but before he could drop the phone Scott quickly speaks again .

“My mum’s involved in this now, Derek; we need to tell her what’s happening. In fact we need to tell all the people that can help us what’s happening.”

“Just get here as quickly as you can. See your mum. Then we’ll talk.”

Suffice to say Scott can not focus at all during the lesson. He watches the clock vigilantly; counting down the seconds until the bell rang, only looking away from it when he shoots Stiles a quick text. When the lesson is finally over Scott is the first out of the room. He runs out of the school building and makes for Stile’s jeep. When Stiles finally arrives, out of breath and panting slightly, he quickly drives them to the hospital.

“I called my dad,” Stiles infers as he drives. ”He’ll meet us at the hospital as quickly as he can.”

“He should know what’s going on.” Scott agrees.

“Yeah, I’m not even going to try and keep things from him anymore.”

“Do you think Derek will like that?”

Stiles gives a one shoulder shrug. “I think Derek needs to worry about my dad more than my dad needs to worry about him.”  
*  
Scott doesn’t stop to talk to Derek who’s waiting outside of the hospital; instead he sprints inside the building to the nurse’s desk. When he doesn’t see his mum straight away blind panic clutches his stomach and he is a breath away from completely wolfing out and ripping the place apart in search for her. That is until he catches a fresh wisp of her scent. He quickly follows it to the nurses break room.

“Scott,” his mum says with a questioning tone when she sees him enter. “What are you do-“Scott wraps his arms tightly around her and brings her into a frim, hug. He presses his face into her shoulders and just stays there for a second, breathing.

“Umm, are you okay Scott.” Melissa asks as she hugs him back, petting his soft hair. He nods, rubbing his face closer into her. She doesn’t say anything else until Scott’s ready to pull away.

“Scott, honey, what’s going on.” Melissa looks at him, brushing his cheek with the back of her hand. Scott leans into the touch.

“I was just worries about you.”

She tilts her head slightly to the side. “About me? Why?”

“Mum, can you come outside with me for a while. There are some things that we need to discuss. All of us.”  
*

“An Alpha Pack?” The Sherriff crosses his arms over his chest. Stiles cringes at his dad’s ‘I am the law and I mean business’ stance.

“Yes, an Alpha Pack,” Derek answers crossing his own arms. “From what I have gathered there’s around 5 of them, but there may be more.”

“There may be more?” John repeats. “Well that’s some good concrete evidence that you have there, Hale.”

“Dad, please, can we let him finish?” Stile half begs.

The Sheriff huffs at that and doesn’t even take his eyes off of Derek to look at his son as he speaks. “I just want to make sure that I have all the facts. I don’t want anyone keeping things from me about the town that I am supposed to protect.”

That’s a dig, that’s an outright, obvious dig. Stiles shuffles that much closer to Scott, but his dad is still looking at Derek. And that could because he does not like Derek Hale very much. No, it’s definitely because he doesn’t like Derek very much. Derek’s linked to all of the trouble in Beacon Hills intentionally or not. Stiles keeps expecting for his dad to bring his gun out a just shoot Derek, instant heeling abilities be damned.

“Well now I have told you all of the facts.” Derek says back and Stiles winces.

“Now, young man-“his dad begins and oh dear god Stiles just cannot let this go on. 

“Can we focus on the part where big, nasty werewolves are circling around the town for reasons that we do not know off?” Stiles nods vigorously looking around the almost circle the five of them where making in the hospital car park.

“Stiles is right, John, let’s talk about what we’re going to do.” Melissa faces Derek. “What are you planning on doing? And what can we do to help?”

Derek seems to be taken off guard by her last question, faced with his earnest expression his shoulders tense even more than they had been from this whole ordeal. “I’m trying to locate them. They’ve most likely come here looking for a fight. So I’m going to find them first and attack first.”

The Sheriff scoffs and an expression of frustration that almost looks painful crosses over Derek’s face. He turns slowly to the man and raises an eyebrow.

“It can’t be going so well with the scare we’ve had today, can it?”

Derek presses his lips into a tight thin line.

“We need more information on them. Who they are, where they come from? That way we can find a motive.” Scott says when a tense silence falls. “We should ask Deaton if he’s heard anything, and then maybe,” Scott pauses and seems to second guess himself before he ploughs on. “And we have to ask the Argents what they know?”

“The family that keeps attacking you?” The Sheriff asks incredulously at the same time that Derek rumbles “no.”

“Yes,” Scott says to the both of them. “If it’s to keep us safe, if it’s to keep the whole town safe then we need them. Who else will know more about werewolves than a family who-“

“Kills them?” Derek cuts in bitterly.

“- who make it their business to know about werewolves,” Scott finishes.

“I don’t like it,” Derek says.

“Well listen, Derek,” Melissa says gently but firmly, “no one hear likes any of this. Do you think that I want my kid to be worrying about the safety of an entire town? No I just want him to worry about school about girls or boys, about not repeating a year. But things are the way they are and we need to cope with them the best way we can, okay. So please, if it’s going to help then someone needs to talk to that family.”

Derek meets her eye for a second then looks away. “If you want to talk to the Argents, talk to the Argents. I have no place stopping any of you.”

“That’s one thing settled at least,” Melissa says positively. “Now I have to go finish my shift.”

At Scott’s protests she adds. “I’ll be fine, Scott, didn’t Derek say that they never come twice in one day.”

Scott opens his mouth but then closes it and nods when he can’t think of anything convincing to say.

John sighs rubbing a hand over his face. “Yeah I should head back to the station,” he turns towards Scott and Stiles, “but if anything comes up…” he warns them.

“Yes, dad, we’ll come straight to you.”

“Okay then, that’s all I’m asking for.” He spares Derek a glance says bye to Melissa then drives off in his squat car.

“I’ll be home by 11,” Melissa says to Scott and leaves after patting Stiles on the shoulder and smiling awkwardly at Derek.

When it’s just the three of them Stiles lets out a loud, exaggerated sigh. “Well that was tense.”

“Yeah, but it had to be done,” Scott says.

Derek turns and leaves without another word.

“Hey. Wait here for a minute,” Scott says to Stiles before running after Derek.

“What do you want now, Scott?” Derek asks before Scott can say anything. “I’ve already told you everything that I know.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks,” he says, Derek stops walking and looks at him. “For keeping an eye out for my mum,” Scott continues.

Derek shrugs and starts walking again. “I did what I could.”

“Yeah I know so thanks.”

They walk together a while until Derek stops again and this time glares at Scott. “What else did you want to say.”

“You need to try and get along with them, you know? They’re in this and it’ll be easier to everyone if we could all just try to get along.”

“I did try,” Derek grumbles.

“Yeah but you can try harder, especially with the Sheriff.”

At his mention Derek sniffs loudly and scowls.

“You know-” Scott tries again, “the dad of the guy you supposedly like.” That earns him another glare but he continues. “And I’m still not going to pimp Stiles out but you could try harder to be less like a douche.”

“And what would you have me do, Scott? If you haven’t noticed the guys hates me.”

“Well,” Scott snaps back, “maybe he would hate you less if you looked less liked someone he should hate, especially if the guy is involved with his kid.”

“I’m not involved- you know what forget this. I’m not going to bake cookies or whatever for the man.”

“No one says you have to do that, just look less like the serial killer he thought you were at least. Seriously Derek, your clothes alone makes it easy for people to dislike you.”

“There is nothing wrong with what I wear. My clothes are practical. They’re good at hiding stains.”

“And that’s exactly what people think when they see you, a guy who needs to hide suspicious stains.”

“Scott, I don’t have time to care about what people think about me, what with strange werewolves running around in my territory.”

“Just think about it Derek, maybe, I don’t know, where colours other than black or something. Anyway I’m going. Thanks again.”

*  
“What were you talking about?” Stiles asks as Scott enters the jeep.

“Oh it’s nothing, just stuff. Non-important stuff.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Scott says then again “yeah,” at Stiles’ quizzing look. “Can we just get out of here? I have a lot of homework to do.”

*  
“What were you talking about?” Stiles asks as Scott enters the jeep.

“Oh it’s nothing, just stuff. Non-important stuff.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Scott says then again “yeah,” at Stiles’ quizzing look. “Can we just get out of here? I have a lot of homework to do.”

“Whatever you say, man,” Stiles says as he turns the key in the ignition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was such a hassle to upload onto A03 but after wrestling with the site for ages I finally did it.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> The next chapter will hopefully be up next Friday but I'm going back to school in a few days so things are going to get really busy for me again so if it may be a bit late.


	3. Manners won't cost you a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek isn't too pleased when Scott gets detention on the day they're meant to have a meeting with the Chris Argent. Scott isn't to pleased with Derek's attitude. Stiles is pleased by how things turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading chapters is such a hassle but I have figured it out. Post on tumblr first then copy and past post onto A03.   
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this, sorry I didn't upload last week, I had school and stuff.

The next day at lunch Isaac finds Scott and Stiles at their usual table and places his tray beside Scott and slips into the seat.

“So yesterday,” he begins looking curiously at Scott who’s trying to chew his food down quickly before he speaks.

“Alpha pack,” he says when he finally swallows. “Came to my house but they left town before Derek could find them.”

An expression of worry rises on Isaac’s face. “Is everything okay?”

Scott nods. “Yeah, I mean it’s not okay, what if my mum was there, you know? But –uh,” and Scott pauses and fiddles with the label on his water bottle in front of him. “Derek helped out; he stayed near my mum until I could get there.”

“Oh,” Isaac says voice soft and surprised.

“And we all talked, us,” Scott points between him and Stiles, who’s sitting opposite him staring down at his own food, stabbing his chicken with his fork. “Derek and our parents, about what to do next. We’ve decided that first we need to find out more about what we are up against. So we’re going to get the Argents involved.”

Isaac nods and quickly shifts his eyes to the other side of the cafeteria. Sitting in the corner by herself and reading from a thick book sits Allison. Lydia is sitting with her, she’s the only one involved with the whole werewolf thing that Allison will talk to. The only one who has been able to get passed the wall of isolation built around Allison. Isaac looks away back to Scott.

“Considering their record,” Isaac says, picking what he says carefully, “do you think it’s a good idea. Are you sure that can we trust them?”

“We’ve already had this discussion.” Stiles mutters. Scott makes an apologetic face towards Isaac that he thinks Stiles doesn’t catch.

He’s wrong, and it only makes Stiles stab at his meal that much harder.

“We need to believe that we can trust them at least. “Scott continues. “We need them if we have any hope of fighting off a whole pack of Alphas that no one knows anything about. We have to admit that this is way over our heads.”

Isaac hums musingly and leans back on this chair so it balances on its two back legs. When he drops back to four legs he’s smiling his mischievous, dark smile. “If it means tearing apart the dicks that attacked Erica and Boyd then I’m in.”

They all fall more quiet thinking back months ago when Boyd and Erica limped back into Beacon Hills.

It wasn’t a very nice night. Neither of them have returned to school yet.

“So you never did tell me what you and Derek were whispering about,” Stiles blurts out when the silence on the table gets to him.

Scott’s eyes widen and he doesn’t look at Stiles. Isaac leans a bit closer, eyebrow raised in expectation. Scott tries for casual when he shrugs but it feels awkward and unnatural and he thinks that it must look obvious to the two of them.

“It wasn’t anything important. I was just- I thanked him for keeping watch over my mum. It was pretty cool of him.”

Stiles watches Scott until he looks straight back at him. After a few seconds Stiles lets out a loud breath and looks at Isaac.

“Shouldn’t Derek have told you all of this? I mean he’s still your Alpha.”

Isaac puts down his apple that he had been munching on and shrugs. “All I got was a text from him telling me that the Alphas had come into town but they had gone.”

“Someone obviously has to work on his communication skills. How did he even manage to convince you to join his pack?” Stiles asks. “Did he like bring food that he caught to your doorstep in a bid to show you he can provide or something?”

That makes Scott remember Derek climbing through Stiles’ window and he laughs, spilling his chocolate milk all over his shirt (his mum will not be trilled).

Stiles grins at him. “Did you just imagine it? I just imagined that. How freaking weird would that be?”

“I can tell you first-hand that freaking weird doesn’t even come close.” Scott laughs back.

“Huh?” The smile slowly slips off of Stiles’ face and it is replaced with a funny look. “What do you mean?”

Scott’s laughter comes to an abrupt halt and he freezes. Shit.

“Umm, you know, just that, he was quite excessive when he tried to get me in the pack. So I get it.”

The bell saves him from having to say anything else but it doesn’t save him from Isaac’s curious stare and Stiles’ bemused expression.

“Come on, we have to hurry up, Harris is next period.”

*

Scott hoped that Stiles would just let what happened at lunch drop. He doesn’t expect it to happen, he knows his best friend to well to expect it, but he likes to stay positive. So when Stiles whisper s at him from behind, trying to get his attention inconspicuously Scott chances a look back.

“Derek doesn’t, like, come to your house and drop off animal carcasses to seduce you into his pack, right?”

“Dude, no, just let it go.” Scott whispers back.

“You know that’s not going to happen; I can’t get the idea out of my head.”

“Well try.”

“This is kind of your fault anyway.”

“How is your inability to let a topic drop my fault?” Scott whispers incredulously, much louder than is wise. 

“Because you’re the one who said something as cryptic as ‘having first-hand experience’ in the ways of Derek Hale. How can I not be interested? Plus I know you were lying at lunch. So go on, spill it.”

“For the last time, Stiles, I wasn’t-“

“Would the two idiots having the world’s loudest whispered conversation at the back of my room like to share their conversation with the rest of the class?”

Both boys turn at the sound of their teacher’s scathing monotonous voice. The entire class has turned in the seats to look at them. They both laugh sheepishly, eerily in synch which just makes Harris scowl. 

“Uh, what’s the response that won’t get us detention?” Stiles askes with an over-enthusiastic smile.

Scott moans quietly to himself, dropping his head onto his crossed arms on the desk

“Not that one,” Mr Harris says turning back to the board. “I’ll see the both of you after school.”

“Freaking fantastic,” Stiles mutters as he sinks lower in his chair.

*

It’s not like detention with Harris is anything new for either of them. The sad truth is that they are more likely to have one by the end of any given lesson than not. Scott understands this.

Derek does not

“There’s nothing I can do about it, the guy hates us, always has.” Scott says into his phone as he paces the emptying school carpark.

“Scott, if I had to talk to Chris Argent and arrange this meeting. All you have to do is show up and you can’t even do that?” Derek seethes on the other side of the line

“What do you want me to do? Demand that Harris drops the detention.”

“Yes,” Derek says with such finality like he actually believes Scott can do that.

“Are you mad? I can’t do that.”

Derek makes a frustrated noise over the phone.

“Listen I am sorry, I’ll try and be there as fast as I can. At least you won’t be alone. Isaac and Stiles’ dad are going to be there.” Scott checks his watch and curses under his breath. He leaps up the stairs leading up to the front doors and enters the school.

“You expect me to me relief from the fact that I will be alone with two men that want me dead?”

“Stiles’ dad doesn’t want you dead. But I seriously have to go now, or else I’ll be late for the detention and it’ll just make things worse.”

“Scott, this was your idea, okay, not mine.”

“I know that, just please, until I can get there play nice.”

Derek laughs sarcastically at that.

“Come on, are you completely incapable of being nice. It’ll make Stiles’ dad want to shoot you less-“

“I thought you said he didn’t want to kill me.”

“- and it’ll make this whole banding together to defeat the Alpha pack, easier for everyone.”

“How about you think less about me being nice and you concentrate on getting here. Or else I will go to your school and bring you myself.”

Scott stops walking; hand on the handle on the door of Harris’ room.

“Just listen to me okay, tip two of Scott’s guide to being liked: be nice.” Then he quickly ends the call and puts his phone in his pocket before he enters the room. He goes to the back of the lab where Stiles is already sat there and they nod at each other. Stiles opens his mouth but before he can say anything Harris clears his voice loudly and glares at him. Stiles pulls a grim face but doesn’t say anything. Less than a minute later he looks up to check that he isn’t being watched and turns to Scott sliding a piece of paper torn out of his notebook that he has written: on a scale of 1 – 10, 1 being wickle puppy and 10 being throat-ripping Alpha how pissed was Derek?

Around an 8 to start with, got him down to a 6 though. Scott writes back before sliding the paper back to Stiles.

Wow, so you really are wise to the ways of Derek Hale.

Shut up, Stiles. Don’t be weird.

I’m the weird one? You’re the one who seems to have tamed the illustrious Mr Hale. You must tell me your secret.

How about not being a dick

It’s because you have a great, big dick you say?

Scott shoots Stiles a scathing look but he’s looking down at his maths homework he is obviously not doing and trying not to laugh.

Jealous?

Pfft, of you and Derek, yeah right you can have him.

That’s not exactly what Scott meant but he goes with it.

Then why won’t you just let it drop?

Scott watches Stiles as he reads what he’s written. Stiles’ draws his eyebrows together but when he spots Scott looking at him from the corner of his eyes he shrugs and then quickly writes.

Can’t a bro be interested in the love life of his best bro? But I must say I thought you had more taste than that.

Scott is about to reply when the door of the lab opens and Derek himself strolls in. He glances as Scott and Stiles at the back of the room.

“Pack your stuff, we’re leaving,” he says simply.

Harris gets to his feet. “Excuse me but that is not up to you to decide. And I would advise you to leave before I call the police.”

Derek turns to face him and raises an eyebrow. Stiles takes in a loud breath as if he’s afraid that Derek’s about to leap over the table and throttle their teacher.

Not that it wouldn’t be somewhat cool since Harris is pretty much the biggest dick in the school (he was second to Jackson, but moves up when Jackson moved schools). On the other hand Stiles doesn’t really hate they guy and for him to go up against an Alpha may be a little unfair.

Scott seems to be under the same impression because he’s on his feet two and looks like he’s on the ready to protect. Though it proves to be redundant; all Derek does is leans against the lab table nearest to Harris’ desk and cross his arms.

“You don’t seem to be in the right position to tell me what to do at all. Seeing as I once saved your life despite the fact that you proved so helpful to the woman who killed my family.But please, go ahead and call the police. I am sure the head of the police, who also happens to be the very protective father of one of the students you seem to love making life a misery, would love to come down here and have a little talk with you again.”

Harris’ face turns white at that and Derek keeps speaking as he smiles menacingly.

“No? Good, so Scott and Stiles are going to leave now. And I think that it’ll be best for everyone if you try to be a little nicer to your students. We won’t me to have to come back and find them in detention again will we?”

Derek stands straight and beckons Scott and Stiles out of the classroom and they shuffle passed Harris’ desk not making eye contact with the horror struck teacher.

“You have a nice evening,” Derek says smiling before shutting the door of the lab.

They’re not far from the room before Scott yells “what the hell was that?” Flinging his hands in the air as he walks just behind Derek.

“That was me getting you out of detention and all future detentions. You’re welcome.”

“I’m not thanking you, you- you can’t just do that.”

“I dunno,” Derek shrugs, “I seemed to do that pretty easily.”

On the other side of Derek Stiles laughs and the grin doesn’t leave his face even when he stops. Scott glares at him and Stiles lets out another laugh.

“Oh my god, dude, you can’t say that wasn’t awesome. Did you see the guy’s face? I have never seen a grown man so close to wetting himself. Okay that’s a lie, there was that time after I told my dad about werewolves and he went over to your swanky new loft and threatened to castrate you.” Stiles says to Derek and the memory just sets Stiles off again.

Derek turns to glower at Stiles and it only makes him laugh harder. Although it doesn’t look like Derek means it. Scott almost shits himself when he sees the corner of Derek’s lip turn up, but Derek quickly turns back around and it disappears out of sight. Scott looks over to Stiles but it seems as if he didn’t catch it too busy wiping tears from his eyes (and wow it wasn’t that funny, does he have to laugh so hard?).

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek says simply.

“No, man, okay, sorry. That was mean, especially to the guy that just got the biggest jerk in the school off of my back.”

Scott looks back at Derek and the guy seems to be radiating soft pleased feelings and Scott wishes that he would stop because it’s making his nose itch and what? Is Derek actually wearing something not black. Yes, yes that’s a maroon coloured Henley that he’s wearing and it makes Scott gape at his back.

“Thanks, man.” Stiles walks a bit closer to Derek and claps him enthusiastically on the back.

The pleased feeling intensifies and racks up to smugly thrilled and was that- yep that was Derek’s heart missing a beat.

Oh no.

“I just needed the both of you out of there. And if I scared him a bit, then what can you do?”

“Scared him a bit? You put the fear of god in him.” Stiles sighs happily. “That was the best. That’s going to put me in a good mood for the rest of the day. No the week.”

Derek shrugs again and they’re out of the school heading towards the car park to their respective cars. Before they’re that far away Stiles yells as he walks backwards to his jeep. “You’re the best.”

Derek doesn’t look up, just gets in his car.

But smugly thrilled had turned to flushing embarrassment.

And Scott kind of wants to be sick.

There’s a 23 year old werewolf and he’s crushing on his best friend.

For real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and for those interested here's my tumblr: http://castiel-in-camelot.tumblr.com/


End file.
